Un Te amo no es suficiente
by SoEul83
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Yi Jeong jamás le hizo la promesa a Ga Eul? ¿Ella lo seguiría esperando o continuaría adelante?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a tod s n.n**_

 _ **Les comento que cuando comencé a escribir este fic lo hice pensando en una pregunta específicamente: ¿Qué pasaría si Yi Jeong jamás le hubiera hecho aquella promesa a Ga Eul? ¿Ella lo seguiría esperando?**_

 _ **La verdad, creo que lo esperaría….para darle sus sartenazos por bobo XD**_

 _ **Bueno no los entretengo más…¡A leer!**_

 _Disclaimer_ _: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen…_

 _Una cosa más, el prólogo está redactado en segunda persona…_

 _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.__

 _ **UN TE AMO NO ES SUFICIENTE**_

 _ **PRÓLOGO.**_

 _¿Qué hacer cuando dejas escapar la oportunidad de ser feliz? ¿Cómo remediar ese terrible error? Sobre todo, si permitiste que el tiempo matara toda esperanza. Y cuando por fin entras en razón, te das cuenta que has llegado demasiado tarde, y lo que alguna vez creías tuyo, estás a punto de perderlo. Entonces, te cuestionas: ¿cómo recuperarlo? ¿Qué truco utilizar para impedir que te lo arrebaten?... ¿Acaso, tu sonrisa matadora servirá?...Sabes que no, porque una simple sonrisa no borrará tu estupidez ¡Sí, estupidez! Ya que por actuar de esa manera sucedió todo esto._

 _La culpa te carcome y rezas para que esta vez, sólo por esta insignificante ocasión, el destino no te juegue en contra y todos los demonios que albergas en tu alma desaparezcan._

 _Quieres verte libre de miedos y así entregarle tu corazón para convertirte en su prisionero ¿Suena raro? Más viniendo de ti. Pero, cuando lo piensas bien,_ _ **"amar"**_ _significa atar tu corazón a aquella persona amada. Al final, ser su esclavo ya no te importa, solo quieres decirle que la amas…_

 _Sin embargo, no será sencillo. Habrá personas que obstaculicen tu meta, más que nadie…ella. Porque un_ _ **"TE AMO"**_ _, cuatro años después, no es suficiente. No puede ser creíble para la fiel y romántica creyente de las almas gemelas ¡No! Hoy no suena dulce escucharte decirlo…en el pasado sí._

 _La esperó mientras bajaba las escaleras, rezando para que la detuvieses ¡Pero no lo hiciste! Sólo te quedaste allí, impávido, sin nada que decir o hacer…_

 _La esperanza murió aun más…el silencio fue tu verdugo. Durante cuatro años, te escudaste en él, y así protegerte, evitando aceptar lo que sentías por ella. Y lo único que conseguiste fue clavar hondamente espinas en su corazón, que como enredaderas crecieron… envolviéndola, causando más dolor._

 _Por ello… ¿Serás capaz de luchar, esta vez? ¿Permitirás que su temor te lleve a renunciar? ¿Incluso, si otro está a su lado, sosteniendo la mano y el corazón que tú, dejaste?_

 _Contemplándola, te sientes un intruso en su vida…Un mero oportunista que busca una revancha y espera ganar…_

 _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.__

 _ **NA**_ _ **: Hora de los saluditos por los reviews de "Teoría de un tonto enamorado" :D**_

 **asanzu** _ **: Gracias por esperarme y por tus palabras de aliento. Me hicieron el día :)**_

 **Cari-Bum** _ **: Jajaja, hay que agradecer al poder femenino por volver tontos a los hombres XD**_

 **medrano 19** _ **: Gracias por la bienvenida. Sabes, a mí también me gusta Woo Bin, pero shhh…es un secreto :P**_

 **Patricia Bustos:** _ **Gracias por tu comentario, y tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia n.n**_

 **Anónimo:** _ **Muchas gracias por comentar. ¿Verdad, qué era hora que nuestro Don Juan encontrara su media naranja? Creo que terminaré casando a todo el F4 XD**_

 _Estaré esperando sus evaluaciones._

 _Desde ya muchas gracias ^^_

 _Soeul83 n_n_


	2. Capítulo 1 Vestido de novia

_Hola a todos n.n_

 _Perdón por la demora u.u_

 _Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia._

 _Quiero agradecer sus reviews…._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _La historia y los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no son míos, o habría hecho que Yi Jung y Ga Eul se besaran jajajaja…_

 _Ok…aquí vamos n.n_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

CAPÍTULO I

VESTIDO DE NOVIA

Había partido – hacia exactamente nueve horas y media – desde la terminal cinco del Aeropuerto Internacional Estocolmo-Arlanda en Suecia, lugar donde pasó los últimos cuatro años estudiando o recluido como a veces solía pensar. Respiró profundo tratando de sobrellevar la agitación que le provocaba regresar a casa. El tiempo gastado en ese bendito vuelo se tornaba cada vez más eterno y le urgía tocar suelo coreano.

Al principio del viaje durmió algunas horas, pero cuanto más cerca la hora de su arribo, le costaba concentrarse en el libro que leía. Plegó el grueso volumen y reposó la cabeza en la parte superior del asiento. Jun Pyo había enviado el avión privado de Shin Hwa y estaba agradecido con su amigo. De repente, oyó al capitán anunciando, a través de la bocina, que en pocos minutos aterrizarían. Por algún motivo desconocido, su corazón inició una frenética corrida, parecía como si fuese a salir de su pecho. Trasladó la mano derecha para moderar los fuertes latidos. Probablemente, estos se debían a la nostalgia que sentía por la ciudad, el idioma, sus amigos…por ella. Sin darse cuenta, una vez más, los recuerdos de Ga Eul se introdujeron en su mente y por más que intentó borrarlos, ahí estaban…persiguiéndolo. En la distancia aprendió a amarla más. No es que antes la amara menos, siempre tuvo en claro sus sentimientos. Los supo desde el instante en que decidió renunciar a ella…Por cobardía la dejó atrás.

Ga Eul era tan distinta a él. _**"Valiente"**_ , una palabra que la definía a la perfección. La misma valentía con que lo enfrentó la noche en que quiso darle un _"buen"_ consejo para su amiga. Sus hermosas facciones se contrajeron y lo regañaron porque – según ella – era innecesario. A partir de ahí, y sin proponérselo, se ganó su admiración. Era la primera vez que una mujer no caía ante los poderosos encantos de So Yi Jeong. Fue un breve encuentro que le marcó – de alguna manera – la vida. Con el paso de los meses se transformó en la incondicional. Esa que estuvo en sus momentos de autocompasión y lo sacó del fango donde quiso hundirse. Se convirtió en su ancla y le permitió continuar en la superficie.

Nunca olvidaría cuando le enseñó el letrero, otorgándole las armas para abandonar el doloroso pasado de un amor frustrado. Con aquel simple acto abría la oportunidad para ellos, sin embargo la rechazó…

Quería verla, pero…ella ¿sentiría lo mismo?... ¿lo habrá olvidado?...Seguramente. Entre los dos se originó una enorme brecha. Jamás poseyó el valor para alzar el puente que podría unirlos.

 _Cuatro años atrás…_

 _Había ido a buscarla al trabajo, usando como excusa lo que ocurría entre Jan Di y Jun Pyo. En realidad, deseaba estar a solas con ella. Luego de que casi se besaran en su estudio, ella se alejó, quizás por vergüenza. Entonces, decidió dar el primer paso e ir a su encuentro._

 _El ambiente lucía tenso. Era muy poco lo que debían platicar de sus amigos. La charla iba careciendo de sentido. Con cierta reserva, empleó la palabra_ _ **"nosotros"**_ _en una oración, lo que resultaba un importante logro para el Casanova del F4. Ga Eul se removió levemente en la silla._ _ **"No hay un nosotros, sunbae"**_ _, se dijo._

 _Salieron del local de comida rápida en el que estaban y subieron al automóvil de Yi Jeong. Permanecían en silencio. Silencio que era confortable, cuando las palabras no podían surgir._

 _Detuvo el auto cerca de Namsan y le abrió la portezuela. Emprendieron una larga y lenta caminata. El paseo, tan diferente a otras veces, tenía una inexplicable aura a despedida. De súbito, frenó su andar y volteó. La vería cara a cara y le diría las palabras que estaba guardando desde días atrás._

 _Vacilante, su nombre salió de sus labios, pero ella lo interrumpió…_

— _Me iré primero_ _—_ _expresó resuelta, bajando la mirada. Como si en el suelo hubiera algo interesante para mirar_ _—_ _. No es necesario que te sientas obligado conmigo…_ _— ¿Obligado?_ _Ella nunca fue una carga ni mucho menos una obligación. Ga Eul era…No tuvo tiempo de formular una respuesta_ _—._ _Ahora, entiendo lo que sientes, sunbae_ _—_ _Elevó la vista y, por escasos segundos, sus miradas se cruzaron_ _—_ _. Así que no seguiré buscándote_ _—_ _concluyó con melancolía._

 _El semblante de Yi Jeong se mostró aturdido, aunque rápidamente recobró la serenidad que lo caracterizaba._

 _Todo lo que decía resultaban puras mentiras. Las ideó para evitar continuar arrastrando su corazón_ _ **¿Qué caso tenía luchar por alguien que la consideraba la amiga de una amiga?**_ _Se rindió. Sentía que amarlo era absurdo y doloroso. Finalmente, desató las amarras que la unían a So Yi Jeong._

— _Ga Eul yang…_ _—_ _susurró. Estaba sin aliento y las palabras quedaron a medio camino._

 _Cabizbaja, pronunció su último embuste…_

— _Mi profesora…No, quiero decir Eun Jae…_ _—se corrigió —_ _. Me dijo que se permitió entregar todo su corazón, y por ello no tenía arrepentimientos, ni malos recuerdos…_ _—_ _Volvió a mirarlo_ _—._ _Gracias por darme la oportunidad de intentarlo tanto como pude_ _—_ _Suspiró. En aquel aire incontenido se fueron sus esperanzas_ _—._ _Si Jan Di se comunica conmigo, te lo haré saber._ _— fue lo último que le diría antes de realizar_ _una corta venia._

 _En los minutos siguientes, la observó bajar lentamente las escaleras. Se quedó paralizado. Poco a poco, la silueta de Ga Eul fue tornándose más distante. Desde ese día no tuvieron más contacto. Aun cuando esperó – ilusionado – verla la tarde que con Woo Bin fueron a la tienda de avena. En cuanto entró, los azabaches orbes recorrieron el reducido espacio, buscándola. No la encontró; estaba en un viaje familiar. Se conformó con comunicarle a Jan Di que Jun Pyo había abandonado el hospital, después de su terrible accidente._

 _Las semanas pasaron sin que hiciera el mínimo intento por ir a buscarla. Acató su decisión._

 _Cuando llegó el día que partiría a Suecia, todos fueron a despedirlo…menos Ga Eul. Nuevamente se decepcionó. Delante de sus amigos fingió una falsa sonrisa. Uno a uno le desearon suerte y no faltaron las bromas por parte de Woo Bin._

 _Había caminado unos metros, cuando escuchó a Jan Di hablarle. Esta se acercó a Yi Jeong y lo abrazó. Correspondió a su gesto con alegría. La extrañaría. Al comienzo juzgó imprudente la proximidad de ella y Jun Pyo, sin embargo, esa chica tosca y testaruda resultó una bendición en la vida del líder F4 e indirectamente en la suya. Gracias a Jan Di, conoció a Ga Eul…_

 _Le sonrió con franqueza asegurándole que estaría bien._

 _Jan Di abrió su bolso y sacó un sobre blanco. Se lo entregó. De fondo se podían oír los alaridos de protesta del celoso Gu Jun Pyo._

 _La miró desconcertado, de inmediato Jan Di explicó:_

— _Es de Ga Eul._

 _Bastó que pronunciara aquel nombre para que comprendiera. Guardó el sobre en el bolsillo interno de la azulada chaqueta que traía puesta. A continuación, se dirigió a la puerta de embarque. Había reservado un pasaje en un vuelo comercial. Jun Pyo quiso convencerlo de lo contrario. Se rehusó._

 _Acomodado en su asiento de primera clase y después de que el capitán despegara el avión, extrajo la carta. Rasgó cuidadosamente, uno de los lados, previniendo que se rompiera la hoja. Escaneó cada una de las oraciones escritas en ella, mientras sus manos temblaban. Un impetuoso deseo de gritarle al piloto que regresara a Seul se apoderó de él._

 _La impecable caligrafía contenía una firme resolución…_

 _ **Yi Jeong sunbae:**_

 _ **Seguramente en estos momentos estarás rumbo a Suecia y resulta tan difícil ver cómo te alejas de todos…de mí.**_

 _ **Sé muy bien que no debo sentirme así, pero duele.**_

 _ **No creas que pediré una oportunidad, porque estoy decidida a mantener lo que prometí en Namsan. Sólo quiero que no te sientas culpable por no corresponderme. Siempre supe que eras un imposible, mas de terca no lo acepté.**_

 _ **Perdona por no ir a despedirte al aeropuerto, pero pienso que es lo mejor para ambos.**_

 _ **Te prometo que estaré bien, por ello tú también tienes que estarlo, ¿entendido?**_

 _ **Deseo que te conviertas en el mejor alfarero y cuando regreses, si es que algún dia lo haces, en mi encontrarás a una amiga…**_

 _ **Ga Eul.**_

 _Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, algunas escaparon irremediablemente. De inmediato las limpió. La realidad lo golpeó. Era el final de algo que nunca empezó…_

 _De modo absurdo acordó, consigo mismo, evitar cualquier trato con Ga Eul. Aun si esto significaba estar fuera de Corea por tanto tiempo. Disipó – o eso supuso – toda sospecha de sus sentimientos por ella ante el F4._

 _En los años que vivió en Suecia se abocó a la sanación de la mano y acrecentar su prestigio como alfarero. Recibió grandes reconocimientos y también viajó a diversos países de América a fin de exponer sus obras. En cuanto a relaciones amorosas, estas se hicieron escasas. No es que se volviera un monje, sino que prefería la soledad._

El avión aterrizó sin problemas y, diez minutos después, salió del aeropuerto de Incheon arrastrando una pequeña maleta negra. Tres hombreas trajeados se le acercaron y realizaron una respetuosa reverencia. Reconoció a uno de ellos, se trataba del secretario de su abuelo, el señor Oh.

—Su abuelo le hace llegar esto. —dijo el secretario, extendiendo un hermoso llavero.

Unos metros atrás –del vehículo de la familia So– divisó un Bugatti Veyron. Era negro; la zona baja y el disco de la rueda estaban pintados de naranja brillante.

Yi Jeong sonrió complacido.

—Por favor, lleven las maletas a casa. Las demás están en revisión. — El señor Oh agarró la valija que Yi Jeong traía consigo y le hizo señas a los guardaespaldas que recogieran el resto del equipaje. Orden que cumplieron inmediatamente.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se detuvo y dijo:

—Señor Oh, agradezca a mi abuelo el regalo. — El hombre asintió en silencio.

Instantes después subía al auto. Sus amigos le habían dicho que lo esperarían en el salón F4.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

En el salón F4, Ji Hoo y Wo Bin charlaban tranquilamente. De pronto, una conocida figura hizo su aparición. Una enorme sonrisa se gestó en ellos, por fin todos estaban juntos otra vez.

— ¡Yi Jeong ah! Es bueno que regresaras. Creí que nos abandonarías para siempre. —le reprochó Woo Bin, mientras lo abrazaba.

Ji Hoo lo saludó con un leve cabeceo.

—Y dejarte toda la diversión a ti. —respondió en tono travieso Yi Jeong y preguntó—: Jun Pyo ¿dónde está?

— ¿Adivina? —dijo Ji Hoo.

— ¿Con Jan Di? — Sus amigos asintieron —. Aish…Han pasado más de cuatro años y ese mocoso sigue tras ella como un colegial. Aun sabiendo que su amigo llegaba hoy al país no se tomó la molestia de recibirlo.

Le parecía gracioso el excesivo cuidado de Jun Pyo por su novia.

—Lo más sorprendente es que Jan Di todavía quiera estar con él. —alegó Wo Bin, produciéndose una sonora carcajada entre ellos.

Resultaba admirable la durabilidad de su relación. Ambos eran tan volátiles y cualquiera hubiera supuesto que no durarían; sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, continuaban juntos. Tuvieron que luchar demasiado – la oposición de la presidenta Kang, la casi boda con Jae Kyung y la perdida de memoria de Jun Pyo – demostrando que su amor lo superaba todo. Incluso los tres años y medios que él estuvo en Estados Unidos por sus estudios.

Gu Jun Pyo había vuelto hacia unos tres meses y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Jan Di. Aquel atardecer, a orillas de la playa, el altivo líder F4 le propuso matrimonio a la chica que lo enamoró. Jan Di aceptó. Con sus acostumbradas bromas, Ji Hoo y Woo Bin aparecieron para romper la romántica escena.

En esos instantes, los teléfonos de los miembros del F4 sonaron. Era un mensaje simultáneo de Jun Pyo, les pedía reunirse con él. Sin demora, salieron del salón y abordaron sus respectivos vehículos. Cuando llegaron al lugar en cuestión se sorprendieron ampliamente.

Desconcertados, ingresaron.

— Gu Jun Pyo, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Ji Hoo, viendo como el susodicho se paseaba, nervioso, de un lado a otro.

Al verlos, Jun Pyo se sintió más aliviado.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo en una tienda de novias? —exigió Woo Bin, observando la gran cantidad de hermosos vestidos que adornaban los escaparates en los distintos maniquíes.

— ¡Aish, déjense de tanta pregunta! —se quejó Jun Pyo.

—Nos haces correr hacia aquí y luego te enfadas…— y antes que Yi Jeong dijera algo más, Jun Pyo lo interrumpió.

—Bueno…necesitamos sus valiosos consejos — Los tres jóvenes se miraron unos a otros —. Después de todo, ustedes dos siempre salen con modelos…—señaló a Yi Jeong y Woo Bin— y Ji Hoo fue dejado por una. — Sí pretendía darse a entender, fracasó rotundamente.

—Gu Jun Pyo, ¿golpeaste tu cabeza y por eso te has vuelto más idiota? —dijo Woo Bin, mientras giraba el dedo índice de su mano derecha en torno a su sien.

— ¡Yah, Song Woo Bin! ¡¿Quieres morir?! —bramó a viva voz el líder F4.

—¡Podrían dejar de hacer tanto escándalo! Van a incomodar a los clientes con sus tonterías. —los regañó Jan Di, quien había salido de una habitación cercana al extrañarle el retraso de Jun Pyo. Pero, se detuvo en seco cuando distinguió al elegante e imponente So Yi Jeong. De inmediato se aproximó hacia él y lo estrechó en un cálido abrazo.

— ¡Felicitaciones por su boda, Jan Di! Eres muy valiente al casarte con Gu Jun Pyo. —comentó sonriendo el alfarero.

—Nosotros…no somos los que nos…casaremos, sunbae. —murmuró apenada Jan Di.

Yi Jeong se confundió todavía más. Miró a Ji Hoo y luego a Woo Bin buscando una explicación, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a concedérsela. Por su parte, Jan Di reía nerviosamente y Jun Pyo actuaba de manera despreocupada.

En medio de toda aquella confusión, una empleada dijo:

—Disculpen, pueden pasar a ver a la novia. — e hizo un ademán para que ingresaran a la sala de espera.

Los cinco se adentraron en una espaciosa y bien decorada habitación. En una pequeña tarima, vislumbró a la mujer que constantemente invadía sus pensamientos. La angelical sonrisa que se delineaba en aquellos labios rosas – que alguna vez intentara probar – lo desarmó por completo…Lucía tan bella.

Ga Eul llevaba un delicado vestido de corte A – este se abría desde la cintura hacia abajo en un cola estilo barrido – y cuello de strapless; en la parte del torso, un corsé bordado de diminutas flores con finos hilos de oro. Alisó la falda esperando la opinión de Jan Di.

En los segundos siguientes, todo a su alrededor empezó a girar vertiginosamente y sintieron que estaban soñando. La confianza que tuvieran se había desvanecido y los viejos fantasmas se tornaron demasiado reales…a tan sólo unos pasos de ser palpables.

Y como una conocida melodía, Ga Eul pronunció tres palabras: _"Yi Jeong sunbae…"._ Un rumor aterciopelado y familiar, eso era lo que pensó Yi Jeong. Pero, la imagen de ella con aquel blanco vestido, era sofocante…

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Una cosa más, los diálogos en Namsan fueron extraídos de YouTube_

 _Como siempre les digo, sus reviews son bienvenidos :)_

 _Gracias soeul83._


	3. Capítulo 2: Te amo

_Hola a todos n.n_

 _Ha sido un tiempo largo desde la última actualización, les pido mil disculpas u.u_

 _La verdad que todavía espero que estén interesados en esta historia._

 _Quiero agradecerles los reviews y también mis saludos a los lectores anónimos que contribuyen con sus lecturas._

 _Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes y la historia de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen. Lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos._

 _Bien aquí está el capítulo 2…._

 _~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

CAPÍTULO II

TE AMO

La habitación se volvía cada vez más estrecha y el tiempo desaceleraba la marcha, mientras recortes de viejas imágenes se proyectaron en sus mentes. Imágenes de un pasado que supo unirlos, sin embargo, el presente se encargaba de crear un abismo. Las preguntas – duendes traviesos – de lo que pudo ser iniciaron un frenético y malvado juego ¡Imposible detenerlas! Habían estado demasiado tiempo ocultas, querían huir hacia la luz. La oscuridad no era lugar para ellas…

Y ahí estaba mirándola – enfundada en aquel blanco vestido – con miles de interrogantes y ninguna respuesta ¿Qué habría pasado si la detenía esa fría tarde en Namsan? ¿O si prometía regresar por ella? ¿Lo hubiera esperado? Conociéndola, era lo más lógico. Pero nunca juro tal cosa y estas eran las consecuencias de su indecisión ¿Era demasiado tarde para retroceder el tiempo? ¿Sólo quedaba aceptar la realidad y verla casarse con otro?

El destino siempre lo castigaba arrebatándole lo más preciado. Pensándolo bien, no debía culpar a nadie, la responsabilidad absoluta era suya. Fue un ingenuo al suponer que podría esperarlo, si jamás le dio un mínimo indicio de esperanza…Ahora de nada valía quejarse de su infortunio.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por breves segundos; desesperadamente intentó descubrir un resabio del amor que supo tenerle. Estaba falto de una pequeña señal, algo que le asegurara que ella todavía lo amaba, empero…no lo encontró. En el pasado le resultaba posible desnudar su alma a través de sus ojos, esta vez no fue así, solo reflejaban sorpresa mezclada con tintes de tristeza.

Ga Eul, percibiendo la penetrante mirada, apartó la suya. Se sentía incómoda, la asustaba el modo en que la observaba y lo que menos deseaba era que su presencia la abrumase. En medio de todo aquello, se dijo: _**¿Por qué estaba allí?**_

Yi Jeong, incapaz de soportar la imagen de Ga Eul – vestida de novia – salió impetuosamente del lugar. Incluso tuvo la descortesía de no despedirse, en esos instantes las formalidades le parecían meras trivialidades. Le urgía alejarse y estar solo para descargar el dolor que bullía en su interior. El resto del F4, desconcertado por sus acciones, corrió tras él. Lo llamaron repetidamente. Pero fue inútil, ignoró los llamados.

En cuanto Yi Jeong subió al vehículo, insertó la llave girándola con fuerza. Pisó el acelerador con tanta bronca que las ruedas rechinaron dejando una estela negra en el pavimento. El F4 alcanzó a ver como el auto del Casanova se perdía en la distancia.

— ¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco? —chilló enojado Jun Pyo.

— Al parecer el silencio le está cobrando factura. —dijo Ji Hoo.

Jun Pyo lo miró confundido, en tanto Woo Bin se mantuvo callado. De cierta manera comprendió claramente las palabras de Ji Hoo.

— Por ahora dejémoslo solo. Les pediré a mis hombres que lo vigilen. — Woo Bin pensó que en estos momentos Yi Jeong se pondría peor si ellos estaban encima indagándole.

Enseguida, extrajo del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta el celular y le marcó al jefe de seguridad de los Song's, ordenándole que rastrearan a Yi Jeong por medio del GPS instalado en el automóvil. Para un hombre con sus contactos, era fácil conseguir el paradero de sus amigos.

— No entiendo que pasa por tu cabeza, Woo Bin ah. No podemos permitir que esté solo, ya sabes cómo…— sin embargo, Jun Pyo fue interrumpido por Ji Hoo.

— Gu Jun Pyo, sabemos cómo te sientes, pero creo que Woo Bin tiene razón.

El líder F4 miró un tanto molesto a sus amigos, sobre todo a Song, este siempre había sido el más unido a Yi Jeong desde que eran niños. A tal punto que, cuando el alfarero entraba en alguna de sus crisis autodestructivas, Woo Bin no dudaba en recorrer todos los bares de Seúl hasta hallarlo, como lo hizo cuatro años atrás.

— Lo sé. — admitió Jun Pyo bastante desanimado, mostrando una serenidad inusual. Generalmente actuaba de modo impulsivo sin escuchar las opiniones ajenas.

— Te prometo que si no se comunica con nosotros en un par de horas, iremos a verlo y hablaremos con él, aun si tenemos que sacarle la verdad a golpes. —propuso Woo Bin, tranquilizando a Gu Jun Pyo y a sí mismo.

En el fondo de tanta entereza, Song estaba angustiado por el bienestar del alfarero. Para los F4 si había algo innegable y real era el afecto que albergaban entre ellos. Finalmente, el líder F4 consintió resignadamente ante la decisión de dejar solo al Casanova.

—Volvamos a la tienda, Jan Di y Ga Eul tienen que estar preocupadas. — Ji Hoo necesitaba hablar con Jan Di, siendo la mejor amiga de la futura novia conocería los sentimientos de esta a la perfección.

—No quiero regresar allí. Mejor vamos a un bar a tomar un trago. Lo necesito. —se negó Woo Bin. Le resultaba irritante la idea de ver como la mujer que amaba su amigo se probaba vestidos de novia. Además, la culpa lo estaba matando…

Ji Hoo fijó la vista en la tienda. Se le escapaba la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar ciertas dudas, suspiró sintiéndose frustrado.

— ¡Ji Hoo, apresurate! —gritó Jun Pyo, estaba a punto de subir en su coche.

El médico le dio una última mirada al negocio para luego seguir a sus amigos.

—Jun Pyo, ¿no se enfadará Jan Di si te marchas sin avisarle? —le preguntó Ji Hoo, sabiendo el tremendo carácter que poseía la chica.

— ¿Tú lo crees? —expresó temeroso—. Le enviaré un mensaje explicándole que me iré con ustedes. — Con gran rapidez, Jun Pyo tecleó el texto y se lo mandó.

Minutos después, se alejaron de allí.

. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Mientras tanto, en la tienda, Ga Eul descendió de la tarima y caminó hacia la silla más cercana. Parecía un zombie. Se sentó y apretó con fuerza la delicada tela produciendo unas cuantas arrugas. Definitivamente el reencuentro con So Yi Jeong – después de tantos años – había trastornado sus emociones. Rogaba que todo fuese producto de la imaginación…Una mala jugada del destino.

—Ga Eul ah, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás pálida. — Al instante, Jan Di reparó en el desasosiego que presentaba el rostro de su amiga.

—Estoy bien, Jan Di ah. —respondió débilmente.

Se puso de pie yendo tras bastidores a cambiarse y, recobrar la compostura inicial.

Jan Di no quitaba la vista de las cortinas, preguntándose: _"¿Ga Eul, todavía sientes algo por Yi Jeong sunbae?"._

De pronto, el sonido del teléfono la alertó; era Jun Pyo. Leyó el mensaje.

" _ **Me iré con los chicos. Luego nos veremos, piensa en mí mientras tanto".**_

Jan Di descargó el malhumor que comenzaba a padecer en un sonoro resoplido. Gu Jun Pyo era el colmo del descaro. Primero se empecinó en ir a la tienda de novias con ella y Ga Eul, aun cuando le repitió mil veces que se fuera; y para rematarla contactó al F4 porque seguramente estaba aburrido. Si pudiera lo golpearía hasta cansarse y así aplacar sus ánimos.

Después de casi diez minutos, Ga Eul reapareció y le devolvió a la vendedora el vestido, diciendo:

—Me lo llevaré, por favor envuélvalo. — Abrió la cartera y sacó la tarjeta de crédito, que su novio le había dado, extendiéndosela a la agradecida empleada.

—Espere unos minutos y le traeré sus cosas. —le pidió la vendedora, en tanto corría a guardar el vestido en la caja.

Cuando estuvieron a solas…

—Ga Eul ah…—la llamó Jan Di.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que él había regresado? —preguntó Ga Eul, intentando sonar serena.

—Lo siento, ignoraba esa noticia. Jun Pyo no me…

Ga Eul la interrumpió.

—Igual no importa, mis sentimientos por So Yi Jeong son algo del pasado.

— ¿En verdad, lo son? ¿O sólo buscas engañarte a ti misma?

La vendedora regresó – sin darle tiempo a Ga Eul de justificarse –, haciéndole entrega de una enorme caja y de la tarjeta. Las dos jóvenes agradecieron a la dependienta y se retiraron del negocio.

Tanto Ga Eul como Jan Di estaban bastantes taciturnas. El resto de la mañana ninguna mencionó de nuevo a Yi Jeong y continuaron con las compras – esta vez – solas como lo habían planificado desde el principio.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Esa tarde, Ga Eul retornó al departamento. Se había mudado recientemente y si bien era chico, le parecía acogedor. Estaba compuesto por una amplia habitación dividida: sala, comedor y cocina. También tenía otros dos cuartos – dormitorio y el baño –; era lo máximo que podía costearse con el sueldo de maestra de kindergarden. Sin embargo, resultaba suficiente para una persona. Había añadido ciertos detalles en la decoración que le otorgaban calidez hogareña.

Entró a su hogar y se quitó los zapatos para ponerse las pantuflas; en el perchero colgó la cartera. Llevó la caja y las bolsas que traía hasta la mesa ratona y las colocó junto con las llaves.

Luego fue al baño y abrió la canilla. Mientras la bañera se llenaba se desvistió. Estuvo una hora en el agua, necesitaba relajarse y olvidar lo sucedido.

Cuando salió se puso una remera blanca y unos vaqueros, además se dejó el cabello suelto. Desde el dormitorio oyó sonar el teléfono, sin embargo, el contestador atendió por ella.

" _ **Ga Eul ah, hija ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en la búsqueda de tu vestido? Sabes que me habría encantado ir contigo. Pronto estaremos de regreso en Seúl. Cuídate...Tu padre y tu abuela te envían sus saludos. Te amo…"**_

Sonrió ante el mensaje de su madre. De repente, el retrato junto al teléfono captó su interés. En la fotografía estaban ella y su prometido. Dicha imagen había sido tomada el día de su primera cita, dos años atrás.

 _Durante algún rato, las memorias la transportaron a esa mañana de domingo, cuando Han Seung Yoo se apostó frente a su puerta._

 _Una sonrisa gentil resplandecía en el juvenil rostro, al mismo tiempo que alzaba las manos enseñándole un bello ramo de rosas rojas. Ga Eul rio al encontrarse con semejante panorama._

 _Seung Yoo le obsequió las flores, las cuales recibió encantada._

— _Son muy hermosas. Gracias, Seung Yoo ssi._ — _dijo Ga Eul, aspirando la dulce fragancia que desprendían._

— _Me hace feliz saber que te gustaron. —le confesó—¿Lista para nuestra cita? — Ella asintió animadamente._

 _Seung Yoo tenía días planeando la salida, desde el mismo momento en que se la había pedido._

 _Se trasladaron al gran parque de Seúl. Quince minutos más tarde, Seung Yoo aparcaba el auto frente al campus médico de la Universidad Nacional de Seúl. Ga Eul lo miró sin comprender que hacían allí. Él se bajó primero y le abrió la puerta para que lo acompañara._

— _Seung Yoo ssi, ¿qué hacemos en un hospital? —le interrogó Ga Eul confundida._

— _Nuestra cita es en aquel lugar. —dijo señalando el Palacio Changgyeonggung._

 _Este palacio era uno de los más especiales durante la Dinastía Joseon y su origen proviene del Rey Sejong, quien mandara a construirlo luego de su asunción. Las flores de cerezo estaban en plena floración lo que embellecía aún más el paisaje exterior del palacio._

 _Cogió la mano de Ga Eul y se dirigieron hasta la impresionante entrada, el portal Honghwamun. Seung Yoo le entregó al guardia las entradas anticipadas que había adquirido._

 _Al pasar por la entrada principal vieron el puente Okcheongyo extenderse ante su vista. Todos los palacios de la Dinastía Joseon se caracterizaban por tener estanques con puentes encima en forma de arcos._

— _¡Es realmente increíble! —exclamó maravillada Ga Eul._

— _Sabía que te gustaría. —aseveró Han._

— _Es la primera vez que vengo y me sorprende la cantidad de personas que hay aquí. —comentó Ga Eul, observando los alrededores y percatándose de lo concurrido que lucía._

 _Por ser fin de semana, estaba atestado de visitantes coreanos y extranjeros que aprovecharon el hermoso día para conocer Changgyeonggung en los tours que se organizaban. Este era el único modo de ingresar al palacio._

— _¿Te hubiera gustado que lo alquilara solo para nosotros, Ga Eul ssi? —le preguntó Seung Yoo traviesamente._

— _¡De ninguna manera! —refutó sonrojada y añadió—: Si algún día lo haces, no volveré a salir contigo. Sería espantoso que te parecieras a Jun Pyo sunbae._

— _De acuerdo—aceptó Han, estirando su mano para cerrar el trato—, porque deseo que continuemos teniendo muchas citas._

 _Recorrieron los jardines donde el verde predominaba dándole un encanto natural e irreal. De cuando en cuando conversaban sobre sus vidas. Ella se enteró que Seung Yoo era el segundo hijo del empresario Han Myung Soo, y aunque proviniera de una buena familia relacionada con el negocio de la hotelería, poseía una personalidad amable. Él vivó – desde adolescente – en Estados Unidos y se había mudado recientemente a Corea para hacerse cargo del proyecto hotelero que su compañía mantenía con el Grupo Shin Hwa y Construcciones Li Shin, estos últimos se encontraban a cargo de la edificación del nuevo hotel que se emplazaría en la Isla Jeju._

 _En cierto momento, Seung Yoo asió la mano de Ga Eul alejándose del grupo. Se suponía que era un tour, pero ansiaba estar a solas con ella._

— _¡Espera, Seung Yoo ssi, no podemos alejarnos del resto! — A pesar de las advertencias el chico hizo caso omiso de la solicitud, además había descubierto lo bien que se sentía estar sujeto a su pequeña mano. Si pudiese podría pasar toda la vida así…_

 _Llegaron hasta un lago. Sus aguas cubiertas de múltiples hojas simulaban ser los nenúfares que durante la época de verano lo engalanan con su presencia. Inclusive el clima era perfecto. La estación primaveral se caracteriza por vientos de polvo, no obstante, aquel día el cielo lucía despejado y más azul que otras veces._

— _¿No crees que este lugar es el paraíso? —dijo observando el espléndido paisaje que se desplegaba ante ellos. Ciertamente Changgyeonggung había capturado su interés. Ga Eul esbozó una brillante sonrisa que sacudió violentamente el corazón de Seung Yoo._

 _Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando…_

— _Ga Eul yang…_ _— La mención de esa palabra la trajo a la realidad bruscamente y su semblante se ensombreció. De inmediato, él se percató del cambio —_ _Lo siento, no quise incomodarte._

— _No estoy molesta_ _—_ _negó, alzando sus manos_ _—, s_ _olo que me recodaste a…_ _—_ _hizo una pausa. Seung Yoo la contemplaba atentamente – Olvídalo, no me hagas caso._

" _ **Ga Eul, hasta cuando dejaras de soñar con el pasado", se amonestó a sí misma.**_

 _Para avivar el ambiente, Seung Yoo dijo:_

— _Deberíamos sacarnos una foto para recordar este día._

 _Ga Eul aceptó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo – después de So Yi Jeong – su corazón volvió a palpitar ante una simple propuesta. Entonces, Seung Yoo sacó su teléfono celular y se paró junto a ella. La atrajo hacia sí. Ella sonrió tímidamente._

— _Uno…dos…tres –contó._

 _Y antes de que presionara el botón, depositó un tierno en las mejillas de Ga Eul, haciendo que se sonrojara profusamente. Seung Yoo, al notar su sonrojo, se sintió feliz._

" _ **Ella…era definitivamente hermosa", pensó.**_

 _Desde el mismo instante en que la vio quedó prendado de su sencillez. Todo era gracias a Woo Bin, quien – después de una reunión – lo había invitado a la tienda de avena donde trabajaba Ga Eul. El interés fue tal, que con frecuencia visitaba el negocio como cliente y así tenía la excusa perfecta para verla, principalmente, cuando se le antojaba un gran tazón de gachas de avena._

A partir de aquella cita, su amistad fue creciendo paulatinamente y seis meses más tarde, le pidió que fuera su novia.

El tiempo transcurrió y ahora estaban por casarse – precisamente _–_ dentro de un mes. Se inclinó y agarró el retrato, llevándolo cerca de su pecho, mientras lo sostenía fuerte. Luego, contempló una vez más la fotografía, rozando con las yemas de los dedos el cristal para finalmente devolverlo a su sitio.

Fue a la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de agua – mientras lo bebía – tomó asiento y se dedicó a revisar las planillas de evaluaciones. Estas contenían la información de rendimiento de sus alumnos durante los dos últimos meses. Enseñar era gratificante para Ga Eul. La convivencia con esos ángeles – claro que en ocasiones podían ser unos diablillos – le fascinaba. Se quedaba anonada con el modo en que percibían el mundo. Además, cada día un nuevo avance se generaba en los pequeños a través de los conocimientos que les impartía, y especialmente, los lazos de cariño que forjaba con sus estudiantes.

De repente, el timbre sonó. Se paró, diciendo:

— ¡Un momento, ya voy!

Al abrir, se encontró al sonriente Seung Yoo. Su llegada fue inesperada, por lo general, le avisaba de sus visitas. Al ver la cara de confusión de Ga Eul inquirió, simulando sentirse ofendido:

— ¿Acaso no soy bienvenido en la casa de mi _**"futura esposa"**_?– Acompañó lo dicho con una mueca de tristeza, sólo para conmoverla. Y lo consiguió porque Ga Eul se tiró a sus brazos y lo besó.

A continuación, lo invitó a tomar asiento en el sofá, mientras iba por unas bebidas a la cocina. Minutos después regresó con dos vasos de jugo de naranja, los que depositó en la mesa. Sin previo aviso, Seung Yoo la tiró de la muñeca, quedando sobre sus piernas. Pudo sentir una corriente eléctrica cuando envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola todavía más.

—Mañana debo irme de viaje a Japón. –le informó.

Ga Eul se apartó ligeramente.

— ¿Irte? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Es necesario que vayas? –cuestionó alarmada.

No le hacía gracia este viaje repentino y menos con la llegada de cierto alfarero.

—Oye, no será por mucho tiempo. Te prometo que dentro de una semana estaré de regreso. —contestó entretenido, ante el gesto de disconformidad de su novia.

Acarició con delicadeza el rostro de Ga Eul, descendiendo lentamente. Tan pronto como sus labios entraron en contacto comenzaron a moverse de forma suave; pero enseguida el beso se tornó más profundo y apasionado. Seung Yoo recostó a Ga Eul en el sillón quedando sobre ella. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo la remera rozando el vientre plano. Aquel ligero toque hizo que respondiera a las caricias con un audible gemido, en su interior sabía que su prometido le gustaba demasiado.

A medida que la pasión parecía incontrolable, la imagen de So Yi Jeong apareció en la mente de Ga Eul ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué ese estúpido Casanova se colaba nuevamente en sus pensamientos? De seguro se debía al encuentro que tuvieron. Confundida, se apartó bruscamente y – con las mejillas encendidas – se arregló la remera.

Aún apenada, cogió el vaso y se tomó todo el contenido sin respirar, desviando la mirada de un sorprendido Seung Yoo, el cual sintiéndose arrepentido, dijo:

—Discúlpame Ga Eul ah, yo no debí permitir que las cosas se fueran a este extremo. — Estaba al tanto que las mujeres coreanas eran muy recatadas, sin embargo deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos. Ella le brindó un gesto comprensivo.

Si bien, les costó olvidar lo sucedido, optaron por divertirse preparando la cena. Así entre bromas y algún que otro mimo pasaron un buen rato juntos hasta que Seung Yoo abandonó el departamento de Ga Eul, no sin antes olvidar decirle… _ **"te amo"**_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

La escasa iluminación opacaba la elegancia del remodelado estudio. Los estantes de roble plagados de costosas piezas de arte parecían incitar a la destrucción. Le hubiera gustado golpearlas – como solía hacer con las piezas defectuosas – y hacerlas añicos. Dejar desparramados los trozos de cerámica, de la misma manera en que su corazón estaba en ese momento. Pero enseguida, desechó la idea y prefirió tomar la botella sobre la mesa. El sonido de hielo precipitándose en el vaso de cristal, seguido por el líquido ocre del alcohol calmaba en algo el dolor.

Yi Jeong bebió el sexto o séptimo trago de whisky escocés, ya casi había perdido la cuenta. La edición especial del Chivas Reagal – creada exclusivamente para conmemorar el 50° aniversario de la reina Isabel de Inglaterra y de las cuales se habían fabricado 255 botellas, valoradas en diez mil dólares cada una – poco le importaba la cara bebida, sólo quería borrar de su cabeza lo sucedido. Volvió a servirse un nuevo vaso y lo sorbió sin siquiera saborearlo; el alcohol traspasaba su garganta quemándola. Esta era una excelente manera de prolongar la tortura.

Bajó el cristal y lo colocó en la mesa, esbozando una amarga sonrisa. La imagen de Ga Eul vestida de novia había sido sumamente impactante para el Casanova, incluso más que cuando descubrió el mensaje de Eun Jae. Dicho sea de paso, fue Ga Eul la encargada de iluminar su entendedera.

Esa mañana, le mostró lo idiota que había sido al renunciar al amor de Eun Jae, todo por considerarse indigno de amarla… ¿Las causas?...Su familia, por supuesto. Creció en un hogar – si es que podría otorgársele semejante sustantivo – donde la palabra _**"amor y fidelidad"**_ no formaban parte del vocabulario cotidiano de su padre. So Hyun Sub únicamente practicaba el desprecio y las infidelidades que su esposa debía tolerar. Aun así, ella lo amaba de forma enfermiza y soportaba todo en pos de ese amor. Estas razones, condujeron a Yi Jeong a ser un hombre incrédulo y distante. Por eso jamás le ofreció a Eun Jae una relación seria. Al final, ella se alejó de su vida reapareciendo tres años después…enamorada de su hermano Li Hyun.

Estúpidamente repitió la historia, escondiéndose en la fachada de playboy. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de amar otra vez, huyó. Era como la marea. Avanzaba ganando el amor de la chica y luego retrocedía cobardemente. Pero algo tenía claro…amaba a Ga Eul y la certeza de nada le valía, sí dejó escapar la oportunidad de estar con ella.

De pronto, sus párpados empezaron a sentirse pesados. Lentamente se acostó en la dura madera del banco, quedándose dormido. Quizás en sueños, podría tener el valor de confesarle ese tan anhelado… _ **"te amo"**_ _,_ y así sentirse menos miserable…

.._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Nota de autora:_

 _Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado ^^_

 _Como en cada capítulo les digo, un review alegra mi día n.n_

 _En mi perfil dejaré un link hacia el álbum donde se encuentran las portadas de cada capítulo que utilizo en otro sitio, en el que también publico la historia._

 _Gracias_

 _Soeul83 ^_^_


	4. Capítulo 3: Entre dudas y certezas

_Hola a todos ^ _^_

 _Gracias por sus reviews y la espera una vez más XD_

 _Espero que hayan pasado unas Felices Fiestas._

 _Les deseo que este año nuevo que inicia esté lleno de éxitos y bendiciones_ ^.^

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes y la historia de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen._

 _Lo que está en cursiva y negrilla son recuerdos._

 _Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo 3_

 _Ojalá y lo disfruten :)_

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

 **ENTRE DUDAS Y CERTEZAS**

Yi Jeong se removía haraganamente en la angosta superficie. Sus párpados – cual imanes que se atraen – se rehusaban a abrirse; el constante pulsar en su cabeza crecía cada vez más. Tampoco servían de ayuda los persistentes golpes de los que era víctima su puerta. Cuando finalmente pudo ponerse en pie, y aún con pasos irregulares, logró hacerse del picaporte para quitar el seguro que lo mantenía a salvo de una probable lluvia de sermones.

Al abrir el portillo, tres rostros familiares lo miraban expectantes ¿Haría falta decir que les concedió la entrada? El primero en tomar la iniciativa fue Ji Hoo, no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se encaminó directo hacia la cocina; los siguientes fueron Jun Pyo y Woo Bin, estos sí que estaban malhumorados.

— ¡Yah, So Yi Jeong! ¿Acaso te volviste loco? ¿No oíste cuando te llamé? —le increpó alterado Jun Pyo.

El alfarero sonrió con sorna. Los años transcurrían y Jun Pyo seguía comportándose como un maldito egoísta. Además su estentórea voz provocó que el dolor de cabeza empeorara. Se llevó los dedos a la sien masajeándola, y así mitigar la tremenda jaqueca que cargaba.

Iba a replicarle, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—Yi Jeong ah, nos preocupamos por ti, sobre todo, por la manera en que te fuiste. — Woo Bin suavizó sus palabras, consiguiendo que el Casanova sintiera un halo de culpa. Con su actitud había causado zozobra en sus amigos, todo por tragarse sus emociones y no exteriorizarlas.

—Anda, dí algo por lo menos. —resonó de nuevo el clamor autoritario de Jun Pyo.

¿Era un chiste? Si desde que se vieron dentro del estudio no le habían dado tregua. Estaba empezando a encabritarse.

— Y cómo hacerlo, si ni siquiera dejan de gritar, especialmente tú, Jun Pyo. —ironizó Yi Jeong, como diciendo _**"Si se callan les respondo".**_

—Bien, somos todo oído. —dijo Woo Bin captando la indirecta.

—Antes que les conteste, dejen que termine de despabilarse. —intervino Ji Hoo, apareciendo desde la cocina. Entre las manos traía una bandeja con cuatro tazas humeantes, la cual colocó sobre la mesa.

Uno a uno los miembros del F4 tomaron asiento. Ji Hoo repartió las tazas. La primera contenía café bien cargado y le fue dada a Yi Jeong, quien bebió el amargo líquido para quitarse un poco la resaca; las otras eran de té verde. Bebieron las infusiones sin pronunciar palabras. Un silencio aplastante envolvía el ambiente, pero a la vez, placentero. Todo iba fantástico hasta que uno de ellos se atrevió hablar, y no fue precisamente el más ruidoso de los cuatro.

— ¿Qué harás? ¿Esta vez lucharás por ella o huirás lo hiciste cuatro atrás? —inquirió apaciblemente Ji Hoo, ingiriendo un sorbo de su té.

Los ojos de Yi Jeong se desorbitaron ante semejante pregunta ¿En qué instante lo descubrió? Fue… ¿Acaso por su comportamiento en la tienda de novias? ¿Cómo rayos podía intuir lo que ocurría a su alrededor? Conocía esta habilidad, por así decirlo, de Ji Hoo. Había sido testigo cuando la aplicaba en Gu Jun Pyo, sin embargo era infrecuente la vez que lo hacía en él. Entonces, como si una lamparilla se prendiera, un vívido recuerdo surgió en su mente. Cinco años atrás Ji Hoo le pidió prestado el celular y llamó a Ga Eul. En aquel momento, él se encontraba distraído revisando las fotografías de unas piezas recién adquiridas por el museo So, y se vio sorprendido por el ardid de Ji Hoo… Ahora comprendía todo, siempre lo supo, sólo espero el momento conveniente para interrogarle.

Yi Jeong depositó su taza en la mesa para luego obsequiarle una mirada al borde de la desesperación al médico.

—No sé qué hacer —admitió sujetándose con sendas manos la cabeza—. Es la primera vez en mi vida que no tengo la menor idea de cómo actuar ante una mujer…— Una agria sonrisa adornó su faz — especialmente, si esa mujer es Ga Eul. — De alguna manera, la joven maestra tenía la capacidad de leerlo con facilidad, pero también de desconcertarlo con sus actos, como cuando le aseguró que renunciaba a él. Aquellas palabras lo habían tomado desprevenido y al final no supo cómo reaccionar ante su resolución.

La confesión no tomó por sorpresa a ninguno.

—De verdad que eres un tonto. Debiste admitir tus sentimientos por ella hace mucho tiempo. —dijo inesperadamente el líder del F4, repasando las yemas de sus dedos en el borde de la taza.

¡Esto era el colmo! Hasta el despistado de Gu Jun Pyo lo sermoneaba ¡Que patética resultaba la situación! Años guardando su amor por Ga Eul y en menos de lo que esperaba sus amigos tiraron abajo los muros que había erguido.

—Creo que si Jun Pyo esta aconsejándote, y eso que es el más inexperto de nosotros, solo significa que estás perdido. —habló Woo Bin, medio en broma y medio en serio.

Yi Jeong lo fusiló con la vista. Está bien que ha sido un idiota, pero de ahí a compararlo con el alocado líder hay un trecho muy grande. Woo Bin se percató de la mirada reprochadora y estuvo tentado a disculparse. Sin embargo, decidió que no era el momento para ser blando con él. Al contrario, tenían la obligación de enseñarle que los errores se pagan caro.

—Te pregunto nuevamente ¿Piensas luchar por ella o vas a huir? — Ji Hoo asentó sus codos en la mesa y enlazó los dedos repitiendo la pregunta inicial.

Yi Jeong percibió sobre sí las inalterables miradas del F4. Llegó a sentirse más nervioso que durante alguna de sus exposiciones, esto se debía a que el trío no le quitaba los ojos de encima. De tanto en tanto se hacían señales tácitas entre ellos.

—Yo… —fue el débil sonido que afloró de las cuerdas vocales del Casanova.

En cualquier caso, no pudo proseguir. Otra vez lo interrumpían, arrebatándole la oportunidad de elaborar una respuesta coherente. Al parecer era el día de _**"no permitas que Yi Jeong emita palabras"**_ _._

—Ya deberías de saber la respuesta. Si en realidad la amas, manda al demonio todos los miedos y lucha por recuperarla. —soltó Jun Pyo. Su tono de voz era firme y demandante.

Ciertamente el consejo de Gu sonó como a una orden. Alguna vez se había hallado en la misma posición que su amigo, salvo por una clara diferencia, el enemigo que tuvo que enfrentar fue su madre. En cambio, Yi Jeong era su propio rival a derrotar.

— ¡Es increíble! —exclamó con algarabía Woo Bin aplaudiendo. El resto del F4 viró a verlo, mientras trataban de entender su animosidad. Woo Bin no le hizo de emoción y explicó—: Es la primera vez que oigo a Jun Pyo decir algo inteligente. — Las risas colmaron el estudio, por supuesto que hubo una persona en desacuerdo.

— ¡Yah, Song Woo Bin! Yo siempre tengo palabras inteligentes, que ustedes no sepan apreciarlas es su problema. —comentó con superioridad el heredero de Shin Hwa. El grupo meneó la cabeza en signo de negación, su líder jamás abandonaría la altivez que lo identificaba.

A raíz de dicho comentario todo se tornó más relajado.

—Se les olvida algo, ella se va a casar con otro. — Esto último, Yi Jeong lo mencionó con rabia.

—Pero todavía no lo ha hecho. —le recordó Woo Bin con un guiño travieso, encendiendo una pequeña luz de esperanza entre tanta oscuridad.

—Además, a Ga Eul yang le impacto demasiado tu llegada. — Esta información tan inestimable era provista por Jun Pyo, el cual sonreía enormemente. Todo hizo suponer que estaba enterado de algo que los demás no.

Ji Hoo entrecerró los ojos. Sus sentidos le indicaron que esta grandilocuencia de Gu Jun Pyo provenía de alguien más y para comprobar su teoría, afirmó:

—Jan Di fue quien te contó eso. — La cara de Gu se desfiguró por el asombro.

—Sé ve que nunca puedes darme un poco de crédito Ji Hoo — fue evidente el sarcasmo del líder F4.

Ji Hoo mostró una sonrisa pícara, parecía como si hubiera realizado una pequeña travesura.

—No —contestó obviamente y preguntó —: Bien, ¿qué más sabes?

La plática parecía encaminarse hacia un juego de preguntas y respuestas. Y como era de esperarse, Jun Pyo poseía una fuente de información muy importante…Geum Jan Di.

Gu Jun Pyo tragó saliva y unas gotas de sudor comenzaron a recorrer su rostro ¿Cómo terminó asi? Resultaba claro que su gran bocota lo metió en tremendo lio. Estaba entre denegarle datos valiosos a su querido amigo o recibir un par de gritos y tal vez uno que otro golpe por parte de su novia. Una vieja escena rodó por su cabeza, haciendo que una delgada línea de miedo atravesara por su columna vertebral.

— ¡No sé absolutamente nada más! — desmintió rápidamente. Se puso de pie y desapareció en la cocina. El resto del F4 entrevió de inmediato que sabía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a contar.

En la cocina, Jun Pyo revivió lo que Jan Di le dijera el día anterior…

 _Iban a dar las siete_ _cuando fue a buscar a Jan Di, quien por las tardes acostumbraba ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. Durante varias horas se perdía entre los libros de medicina. Sólo le faltaban dos a_ _ñ_ _os para recibirse, llegado ese momento sería cuando por fin pondrían fecha para la boda. Jan Di no tenía previsto casarse antes de finalizar los estudios. Era de suponerse que Jun Pyo no se encontraba complacido con la idea, pero lo sobrellevaba._

 _Jan Di vio el gentío api_ _ñ_ _ado y no hizo falta ser genio para entender lo que sucedía, como pudo se abrió paso entre la multitud. Apoyado sobre un pilar y luciendo deslumbrante se encontraba su novio._

— _Gu Jun Pyo,_ _¿_ _qué estás haciendo aquí?_ — _Ya en cuantas ocasiones había hecho la misma pregunta, y la respuesta era…._

— _Vine a buscar a mi novia_ — _Sí, eso mismo contestaba siempre. Sacudió la cabeza frustradamente, este hombre era irremediable_ — _¡_ _Vamos!_

 _Se aproximó a ella y la tomó de la mano para llevarla al coche – un Ferrari Enzo rojo con puertas desplegables hacia arriba – aun si su prometida le gritaba que podía caminar sola._

 _De vez en cuando la observaba de reojo y sonreía con diversión, ella estaba de brazos cruzados y un gran mohín sobresalía de sus labios; súbitamente frenó el automóvil en plena autopista._

— _¿_ _Por qu_ _é_ _te detienes?_ — _indagó extra_ _ñ_ _ada._

 _Maliciosamente se fue acercando a Jan Di._ _É_ _sta se encogía cada vez más en el asiento, cuando estuvo tan cerca de ella que casi podían rozar sus bocas, le dijo en tono seductor:_

— _Si no terminas con esa mueca, juro que te besaré sin parar._ — _Jan Di dio un leve respingo, con tan mala suerte o buena podríamos decir, que terminó besándolo._

 _Los ojos de Jan Di se abrieron de par en par y aunque quiso alejarse le fue imposible, porque antes de que lo hiciese Jun Pyo intensificó el beso. Los latidos de sus corazones se elevaron y también la temperatura dentro del vehículo, no fue hasta que oyeron los bocinazos que se separaron. Un sonrojo se hizo visible en la nívea piel de la ex nadadora y su engreído novio tampoco fue inmune a la vergüenza del momento._

 _Incómodo, Gu carraspeó y se arregló el cuello de la camisa. A continuación, encendió el auto y apretó el acelerador poniéndose en marcha otra vez. Jan Di apartaba la mirada, carecía de valor para enfrentarlo._

 _Después de algunos minutos, Jun Pyo estacionaba el automóvil en la entrada de la clínica del ex presidente Yoon, descendió y ayudó caballerosamente a su novia._

 _Cuando se adentraron en la sala de espera, lucía totalmente solitaria. Jan Di fue directo al consultorio del abuelo creyendo que estaría allí, sin embargo, no lo encontró. Tampoco se divisaba la figura de Ji Hoo. Era demasiado inusual, ya que por lo general uno de los dos se quedaba para tratar a los pacientes._

 _Regresó al vestíbulo. Allí Jun Pyo le extendió una nota que halló en la repisa junto a las fotos; desplegó el papel leyéndolo con detenimiento._

 _ **Jan Di:**_

 _ **Tuvimos asuntos urgentes que atender, quedas a cargo del dispensario. En una hora estaremos de vuelta.**_

 _ **Ji Hoo.**_

 _Dobló el mensaje y lo guardó en el fondillo delantero del chaleco. Le inquietó que ni siquiera hayan cerrado el consultorio, al parecer tenían demasiada prisa._

— _¿_ _Qué pasó?_ — _preguntó Jun Pyo intrigado._

— _No dice nada en concreto, solo que estarán de vuelta en una hora._ — _le_ _explicó, mientras se quitaba el chaleco y lo ponía en el perchero._

— _¿_ _Será por Yi Jeong?_ — _musitó angustiado._

 _Jun Pyo introdujo su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, sacó el celular y se comunicó con Woo Bin. Según supo, el ceramista continuaba encerrado en el estudio. Eso le habrían informado al khangpae – sus hombres – después que les ordenara buscarlo. Si bien, esta noticia le generaba serenidad, no disminuyó del todo la inquietud._

 _Por su parte, Jan Di no desatendía ningún detalle de la charla. Claro que la curiosidad no era la única razón, sino que – al igual que su novio – le interesaba Yi Jeong. Después de todo, el Casanova siempre la había defendido de Kang Hee Soo, incluso hasta del mismo Jun Pyo._

— _¿_ _Qu_ _é_ _es lo que ocurre con Yi Jeong sunbae?_ — _se animó por fin a_ _inquirir._

 _Gu Jun Pyo la miró un instante, inseguro de contarle. Luego de meditarlo breves segundos creyó que posiblemente le serviría hablar con ella._

— _Es por lo que pasó esta ma_ _ñ_ _ana en la tienda de novias_ — _relató Jun Pyo, reclinándose en el sillón_ — _Salió como alma que lleva el diablo. No entiendo por qué._

 _Jan Di mordió su labio inferior, desde la ma_ _ñ_ _ana las dudas le sobrevinieron. No s_ _ó_ _lo Yi Jeong había actuado extra_ _ñ_ _o, tambi_ _é_ _n Ga Eul. Y por lo que percibía, su obtuso prometido desconocía lo sucedido entre ellos. A decir verdad, ella tampoco lo supo – su historia personal con Jun Pyo la absorbió – hasta que la propia Ga Eul le narró la dramática relación con el Casanova del F4; sucedió días después que Jun Pyo recobrara la memoria._

 _ **Jan Di corrió a atender la puerta de la mansión Yoon – el abuelo y Ji Hoo no se encontraban en la casa – cuando abrió se topó con la delicada silueta de Ga Eul. Su cara denotaba tristeza y sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. La condujo hasta la sala haciéndola tomar asiento, luego fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua.**_

 _ **Al volver, Ga Eul sostenía con ambas manos sus piernas escondiendo el rostro entre ellas. Jan Di la escuchó sollozar. Lentamente se aproximó a su lado y se agachó para acariciarle cari**_ _ **ñ**_ _ **osamente la cabeza. Cuando el llanto se incrementó, la abrazó con fuerza. Un par de minutos le costó serenarse.**_

 _ **Jan Di le tendió el vaso y la observó beber todo el líquido. Recibió el recipiente y lo puso arriba de la mesa, seguidamente se sentó junto a ella.**_

— _ **Soy una tonta…**_ _ **¿**_ _ **verdad?**_ **—** _ **dijo**_ _ **entre gimoteos Ga Eul, secándose las lagrimillas con la manga de su camisa.**_

 _ **Jan Di sonrió tiernamente.**_

— _ **Tonta no, ingenua que es diferente.**_

— _**¿**_ _ **Y eso no es lo mismo?**_ **—** _ **Para Ga Eul las dos palabras no eran diferentes.**_

— _ **No, porque una persona tonta siempre comete errores por no confiar, ni dejarse llevar. Mientras que las ingenuas, dan su corazón sin miedo buscando hallar la felicidad de las personas que aman, incluso si eso significa renunciar a la suya…**_ **—** _ **le respondió con honestidad y agregó**_ **—:** _ **Por ello, no creo que seas tonta Ga Eul ah.**_

— _ **Gracias, Jan Di ah.**_ **—** _ **dijo Ga Eul**_ **,** _ **abrazando a su amiga. Oírla la reconfortó.**_

— _ **No me contarás por quién lloras.**_ **—** _ **Sintió**_ _ **la tensión en el cuerpo de Ga Eul y la presteza con la que se retiró.**_

— _ **Eso no es importante.**_ **—** _ **le**_ _ **aseguró.**_

 _ **A veces, Ga Eul era como un libro abierto que todo lo comparte y en otras se contenía al punto de pretender valentía y así evitar afligirla. Sin embargo, Jan Di insistió:**_

— _ **Ga Eul,**_ _ **¿**_ _ **conf**_ _ **í**_ _ **as en m**_ _ **í**_ _ **?**_ **—** _ **la asió de las manos. La muchacha asintió afirmativamente**_ **—.** _ **Entonces te juro que no me enfadaré.**_

 _ **Conocía a Jan Di a la perfección y quizás se olvidaría de la promesa. Pero en esos instantes tenía la urgencia de aliviar su dolorido corazón.**_

— _ **Es por Yi Jung sunbae…yo me enamoré de él.**_ **—** _ **le reveló entristecida Ga Eul**_ **.**

 _ **O**_ _ **ír aquella confesión le resultó escalofriante, tanto que oprimió con dureza la mano de Ga Eul, causando que la chica emitiera un suave quejido.**_

— _ **Lo siento, sé que prometí no enojarme, pero es difícil.**_ **—** _ **Rió nerviosa Jan Di.**_

 _ **¿**_ _ **C**_ _ **ó**_ _ **mo fue que Ga Eul se enamoró de alguien como So Yi Jeong?**_ _ **É**_ _ **l no era m**_ _ **á**_ _ **s que un mujeriego**_ _ **…**_ _ **un Casanova de corazón frío, incapaz de ofrecerle un amor honesto.**_

— _ **Está bien Jan Di, además eso quiere decir que te preocupas por mí.**_

— _**¡**_ _ **Por su supuesto!**_ **—** _ **aseveró convencida**_ **—** _ **. Por eso, quiero que me prometas algo…**_ **—** _ **Ga Eul la miró desconcertada**_ **—** _ **.**_ _ **Olvida a Yi Jeong sunbae.**_

— _ **Jan Di ah…—susurró débilmente Ga Eul.**_

— _ **Sé que lo amas Ga Eul, pero So Yi Jeong no es la persona indicada para ti…por favor, olvídalo…es lo mejor**_ **—** _ **le suplicó.**_

 _ **La mirada de Jan Di mostraba culpa. Su querida amiga había salido herida por estar a su lado y todo porque no impidió que se asociara con el F4. De haberlo hecho, ahora Ga Eul no estaría sufriendo por ese condenado playboy.**_

— _ **No es necesario que me lo pidas, porque ya he renunciado a Yi Jeong sunbae**_ **—** _ **Cuánto le estaba costando dejarlo atrás, pero se repetía que ya no podía seguir arrastrando su corazón. Estos últimos días lejos de Seúl, sus padres la notaron tan deprimida que la llevaron de viaje, le habían servido para mantenerse determinada olvidarlo. Pero en días como este quería correr a su estudio y gritarle que se retractaba de sus palabras. Fue doloroso enterarse que pronto abandonaría el país y ya no lo vería por mucho tiempo**_ **—.** _ **Te prometo que lo borraré de mi corazón.**_ **—** _ **Aquella aseveración le sorprendió. Ga Eul jamás se daba por vencida, era tan obstinada como ella. Aunque hubiera querido conocer más las razones de su resolución, se conformó con la promesa de Ga Eul.**_

 _Esa fue la primera y última vez que platicaron sobre So Yi Jeong. Y cuando descubrió los detalles de esa relación se alteró tanto que quiso descargar unos cuantos golpes en So._

 _Si consintió en entregarle la carta, era porque debía permitirle a Ga Eul cerrar un ciclo en su vida para que pudiese iniciar uno nuevo. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo egoísta de su petición. Por tratar de aquietar sus remordimientos sacrificó el corazón de su querida amiga. Ni siquiera la instó a seguir luchando como ella había hecho con Gu Jun Pyo_ _¿_ _Qué clase de persona era?_

— _¡_ _Yah Geum Jan Di, tú también me ignoraras!_ — _chilló Jun Pyo trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad._

— _Jun Pyo, creo que Yi Jeong sunbae está enamorado de Ga Eul…_ _—_ _Un corto interludio vino antes de descubrir su mayor sospecha_ — _y a lo mejor ella aún ama._

 _Jun Pyo se levantó de sopetón del sillón._ _¿_ _Yi Jeong ama a Ga Eul?_ _¿_ _Y quizás ella también?_

— _Pero Yi Jeong nunca ha amado a ninguna mujer._ — _era totalmente improbable lo que sostenía Jan Di. Su amigo, el Casanova_ _¿_ _enamorado?_

— _Ay, Gu Jun Pyo_ _¡_ _T_ _ú_ _nunca entiendes nada!_ — _gru_ _ñ_ _ó_ _irritada la ex nadadora, por la poca sensibilidad de ese hombre._

— _¡_ _Pues si nadie me explica como quieren que sepa!_ — _alzó su voz. Ella resopló resignada._

 _Así fue como se enteró de la historia entre Yi Jeong y Ga Eul. Obviamente le prohibió mencionar a cualquiera del F4 lo que conversaron, de lo contrario sufriría un dolor terrible._

Gu Jun Pyo volvió al presente y más que nada, retornó donde se hallaba el F4. Advirtió la inmutabilidad con la que todos actuaban. Ji Hoo leía una revista de arte; Yi Jeong contemplaba las vasijas en los anaqueles y Woo Bin verificaba su móvil. Especuló que se habían rendido y ya no lo cuestionarían. Aprovechando esa suerte, expresó inseguro:

— Chicos…debo irme tengo…una reunión en la empresa. — Y se alejó presuroso del estudio.

En ese momento, Ji Hoo y Woo Bin lo siguieron. Ni siquiera se despidieron de Yi Jeong. Escuchó el clic del portillo. El taller otra vez yacía vacío como su alma. Exhaló profundamente y se encaminó a su cuarto. Tenía un propósito apremiante que cumplir.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Woo Bin manejaba su BMW negro, en su mente rondaban las palabras que Jun Pyo se animó a compartir minutos atrás.

 _Al marcharse del estudio Jun Pyo estaba por subir al automóvil, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar a Ji Hoo preguntarle:_

— _¿_ _A nosotros tampoco nos contarás lo que sabes?_ _— Gu se sintió desilusionado. Tanto que había intentado escabullirse y de nada valió. Además Ji Hoo tenía la extraordinaria habilidad de conseguir siempre las respuestas a sus dudas._

 _A escasos metros de Yoon, venía Woo Bin, quien estaba interesado en conocer los hechos que Jun Pyo ocultaba._

 _Jun Pyo dio media vuelta observando las serias expresiones en los rostros de sus amigos. Una sagaz sonrisa se ejecutó en él._

— _Lo único que les diré es que…_ — _hizo una breve pausa_ — _depende de Yi Jeong que esa boda se realice._ — _Luego de decir aquello, montó velozmente su auto y se perdió en la calle con la misma celeridad._

 _Tanto Woo Bin como Ji Hoo se miraron y sonrieron. Faltaba un mes para la boda, además a esta hora Seung Yoo debería estar rumbo a Japón._

Ajustó el manos libres en el oído derecho y tecleó el número uno en el marcado rápido. Durante un par de minutos oyó el sonido de tono hasta que una agradable voz, algo adormilada, atendió.

— Hola.

— Quiero verte. — Aquella simple frase, si bien se asemejaba a un mandato, surgió del deseo de verla.

— Yo también. — No hicieron falta más palabras. Colgó e incrementó la velocidad del costoso vehículo.

Treinta minutos después, aparcó en la acera frente al edificio donde residía. Le resultaba irracional esa manera de comportarse. La imperiosa necesidad de ver a una mujer jamás la había sentido. Pero ella era diferente a cualquier otra. Ella era su paz y su guerra…

Descendió del automóvil e iba a cerrar la puerta cuando recordó el ramo de camelias rojas que había comprado en una florería cercana. La anciana que atendía dicho negocio lo había retenido cuando se ofreció gratuitamente al darle una clase sobre el significado de las flores. Por supuesto que, al principio, no estaba interesado en tal información, pero le agradó conocer lo que simbolizaban aquellas flores: _**"Amor ardiente y eterno".**_

Cogió el ramo finamente envuelto e ingresó al edificio. Allí subió al elevador y oprimió el botón que lo llevó al tercer piso. Caminó con pasos largos y apresurados por el pasillo. De pronto, se halló ante una puerta de color verde, cuyo número grabado con dorado rezaba **"3 A"**.Tocó el timbre, sin embargo, nadie le abrió. Insistió varias veces obteniendo el mismo resultado. Estaba por sacar el celular cuandocaptó el sonido de pasos que parecían ir de un lado a otro.

Woo Bin sonrió, mientras movía su cabeza a ambos lados. Siete meses de verse a escondidas en su departamento y todavía no ha perdido la costumbre de hacerlo esperar debido a su desorganización, sobre todo, ese día con las ansias que tenía de estrecharla entre los brazos.

Casi quince minutos de espera. De improviso, la puerta fue abierta y una encantadora joven miró divertidamente al atractivo CEO de la compañía Li Shin. Una sonrisa juguetona se apreciaba en Woo Bin. La chica respiraba con dificultad.

Aun cuando unos cuantos mechones cobrizos escaparon de su rodete y las mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la carrera, esto no la desmereció, al contrario, ese aspecto le otorgó una belleza hechizante. Woo Bin se abalanzó sobre ella besándola con avidez. Cuanto más la besaba y aprisionaba contra sí, mayor era su deseo. Las flores quedaron olvidadas en el pasillo, las tiró cuando la cargó para llevarla a la habitación. Allí se dio el lujo de amarla, disfrutando de sus caricias…de su cuerpo. Juntos culminaron en una ola de desbordante placer.

La ropa estaba regada por toda la recamara y, tendida sobre la cama, una pareja seguía abrazada silenciosamente, dichosa con la compañía del otro. Ella se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su amante, mientras Woo Bin acariciaba su espalda con adoración.

— Isabella…—pronunció tiernamente aquel nombre.

— Sí. —murmuró.

— Quédate siempre junto a mí. — Isabella no le contestó.

Woo Bin se enderezó ligeramente. Sonrió. Se había quedado dormida. Tomó la sábana y la cubrió, mientras la atraía hacía él. El dulce aroma que desprendía su cuerpo anegó su sentido del olfato y poco a poco fue cayendo en un profundo sueño.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Las clases habían finalizado y todos los estudiantes se retiraron menos uno, Min Young era el único que todavía continuaba en el aula. Arrellanado en la diminuta silla y apoyando el mentón sobre la mesa daba la impresión de sentirse realmente aburrido. Esa postura no le dejó otra opción, debía entretenerlo un rato hasta que vinieran a buscarlo. Cogió un títere de la repisa y se le acercó a hurtadillas.

Se arrodilló y haciendo una voz graciosa, dijo:

— Min Young ah, te ves más lindo cuando sonríes. — Ni siquiera se inmutó con su halago.

Ga Eul frunció los labios y decidió intentarlo otra vez, pero sin el muñeco.

— ¿Min Young ah, sabes por qué la gallina cruzó la calle? —le preguntó alegremente.

El chiquillo se irguió y alzó una ceja.

— Maestra Chu, ese chiste está muy pasado de moda. Además, ¿para qué la gallina querría cruzar la calle? —alegó inexpresivo.

Ga Eul se sorprendió, bueno no del todo. De hecho, Min Young era demasiado maduro para su corta edad. En ocasiones podía ser frío y distante. Estaba en un periodo de adaptación, puesto que se había trasladado recientemente al jardín de niños de ShinHwa.

—Bueno…yo…quería… —balbuceó. Esto era perfecto, humillada por un niño de cinco años. Llevó su mano a la nuca y rió bobamente.

—No es necesario que se excuse por su falta de gracia. —aseveró con total aplomo Min Young.

Intentando componerse de semejante situación, prestó oídos a la burlesca risilla que procedía del umbral. Sin demora, Ga Eul apuntó su curiosidad hacia ese punto en especial. Incluso le daría una justa regañiza al que osaba mofarse de ella. Sin embargo, lo que pensaba decir murió en sus labios.

—Hola, Ga Eul yang… —la saludó un sonriente So Yi Jeong, levantando la mano izquierda.

Cuatro años habían transcurrido y aquel hombre de porte distinguido seguía intimidándola. Tampoco contribuyó la perfecta sonrisa que acrecentaba su encanto. En un santiamén, Ga Eul se puso de pie. Su corazón latía frenéticamente ¡Vaya que resultaba ser un traicionero!

Yi Jeong había presenciado gran parte de la escena. Viéndola así, tan maternal, asumió que algún día sería una magnífica madre.

— Señor, ¿quién eres tú? —interrogó curioso Min Young al recién llegado.

— ¿Y quién piensas que soy? —replicó Yi Jeong, jugando un poco con el interés del chiquillo.

Ladeó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior, mientras analizaba cuidadosamente a So Yi Jeong y por unos segundos también a Ga Eul.

— Es el novio de la maestra. —concluyó. Esa frase animó al alfarero, ni él se esperaba este tipo de contestación.

— ¡Claro que no es mi novio! —bramó sonrojada Ga Eul, quien al darse cuenta del exabrupto mermó su enojo, sonriendo nerviosa.

— Entonces, ¿por qué sus mejillas están rojas desde que él entró? —le refutó Min Young, al mismo tiempo que la ponía en evidencia.

En un acto premeditado, se cubrió el rostro para evitar que Yi Jeong comprobara lo dicho por el niño. Pero fue demasiado tarde. Desde el principio el Casanova se había deleitado con ese tono rosáceo tan habitual en ella. Un aire de complacencia se extendió por su interior, después de todo, aún poseía la capacidad de hacerla ruborizar. Aunque el mérito – en parte – provenía de Min Young; resultó un maravilloso aliado sin proponérselo.

—Eso es…porque…tengo fiebre — Ga Eul habría querido golpearse por decir tamaña idiotez ¿Qué le sucedía? Nuevamente, estar tan cerca de Yi Jeong afectó su razonamiento, y menos con el inexistente apoyo que Min Young le confería.

Min Young siseó, consideraba insólito que la bonita maestra Chu estuviese actuando de manera torpe. En tanto, Yi Jeong tomó ventaja de las palabras de Ga Eul; se aproximó y posó la mano sobre su frente, midiéndole la temperatura. Por supuesto que sabía que no tenía fiebre. Pero, ¿quién podría culparlo por comportarse como un hombre preocupado? Tenerla cerca le permitió disfrutar momentáneamente de la tibieza de su piel. Aquellos labios carnosos lo tentaban a besarla, en todo caso, desechó la idea debido al pequeño espectador a su lado.

Con un rápido movimiento se distanció de él, mientras sacudiendo las manos le aseguraba:

— Estoy bien, sunbae.

A Yi Jeong le disgustó su lejanía.

—Perdón por la demora, señorita Chu. — Una mujer apenada e intranquila entró al salón de clases, dispensándose con Ga Eul.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó Min Young, corriendo hacia su madre, la cual lo recibió amorosamente.

—No se preocupe, señora Lee. Es un placer cuidarlo —expresó con sinceridad la joven docente. Se agachó para estar a la misma altura de su alumno y le dijo —: Nos vemos mañana, Min Young ah.

Aquella sonrisa cálida que le brindó, alegró tanto a Min Young que de improviso la abrazó con fuerza. Ga Eul le devolvió la muestra de afecto.

Min Young y su madre estaban por abandonar el aula cuando, giró sobre sus pies e inquirió:

— Novio de la maestra, ¿mañana vendrá?

— ¡Sí! —le contestó feliz Yi Jeong, mientras levantaba el pulgar derecho reafirmando su respuesta.

Segundos después, un radiante Min Young se marchaba finalmente del salón junto a su madre.

—Sunbae, me parece incorrecto que hagas una promesa que quizás no puedas cumplir. —lo regañó Ga Eul. Si algo había aprendido era que jamás debías albergar esperanzas cuando se trataba de So Yi Jeong.

— ¿Por qué supones que no la cumpliré, Ga Eul yang?

Ga Eul se quedó atónita ante su pregunta ¿Acaso tenía planeado aparecerse una vez más por el colegio? El pánico comenzó a recorrerle por el cuerpo ¿Cómo haría para soportar su presencia de nuevo?

Se encontraba tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos, que recién pudo reaccionar cuando los brazos de Yi Jeong la rodearon, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Aspiró el delicado aroma del perfume que él usaba. Por sus fosas ingresaron varias esencias: mandarina, lima, toronja y otras que no logró identificar.

Durante algunos minutos se mantuvieron en esa posición. En completo silencio, saborearon la vieja comodidad que supieron atesorar.

—Te extrañé Ga Eul yang. —susurró Yi Jeong, aprisionándola cada vez más.

Lentamente, Ga Eul fue envolviendo – con manos temblorosas – los brazos alrededor de la cintura del alfarero. Hizo un gran esfuerzo, sin embargo, sus lágrimas escaparon sin remedio.

En aquel espontáneo abrazo, dos corazones emprendieron un camino entre dudas… _ **" ¿Me amas?"…**_ y certezas… _ **"Mi corazón no ha podido dejarte atrás",**_ donde la línea que las separaba podría tornarse fina.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

 _ **Nota de autora:**_

 _¿A quién de los dos le corresponderá la duda o la certeza?_

 _¿Dónde habrán ido Ji Hoo y su abuelo?_

 _La verdad es que estoy produciendo esa escena en mi cabeza XD_

 _Woo Bin enamorado ¡Qué guardadito se lo tenía! :D_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben sus comentarios son mi paga n.n_

 _Gracias soeul83_


End file.
